In order to meet the demands of users, the headrest wings 14 of child car seat device 1 is adjustable. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional headrest wings 14 are adjusted by operating knob 11 to slide along channel 12 and then to facilitate link 13.
However, the mechanism in above prior art, including the knob 11 and link 13, is complicated so that the cost for manufacturing and assembling the mechanism is high. In addition, there are no backrest wings in the conventional child car seat device 1 such that the body of the child therein is not under protection.